


Kinktober 2018

by Zoya87



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Ball Gag, Begging, Bondage, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Collars, Corset, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Fisting, Gay, Incest, Kinktober, Large Cock, Latex, Masks, Masochism, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Other, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sadism, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Spanking, Tickling, Wax Play, ballgag, collaring, distention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya87/pseuds/Zoya87
Summary: Based off a prompt list and drawings I did from them, I will write a short story off each prompt.





	1. Day 1 Deep-throating, Masks

“Take it all the way to the base,” My Master said as he thrusted deeper into my mouth.

I tried to relax as his hard cock slid all the way into my mouth, I only gaged slightly.

“You’re being such a good boy, I’ll have to reward you when this is over.” He said as he stroked my long hair which came out of the top of my latex mask.

He wore black latex which matched my own. My master had a thing for cross-dressing so we both wore corsets and thigh high boots. His dark blue skin which mirrored my own glistened in the low light. He reached down, gloved hands caressing my masked face. Rhythmically he thrusted in then out of my mouth. His hard cock slid easily between my wet lips.

He began to play with my sensitive elven ears, rubbing them and teasing them as he face-fucked me. I was as hard as a rock,I was enjoying every minute of getting used by my Master. His thrusts became more urgent and he gripped the sides of my head firmly.

“Get ready my Pet,” he said.

I mentally prepared myself for what I knew was to come. He thrusted his hard member deep into my mouth and released a flood of his seed. I tried to swallow it all, but I couldn’t keep up as some spurted out of my mouth dribbling down my masked chin. He pulled out and I swallowed his seed licking my lips greedily.

“Such a good little cum slut. Now for your reward!” He said.

I grinned as I anticipated my own release. My Master looked into my eyes and stroked my chin. I smiled as I waited for his directions.


	2. Kinktober Day 2 - Begging

My Mistress had dressed me in black latex gloves, leggings, and a corset. They hugged my body pleasingly. She stood over me with a mischievous grin across her face as she looked down at me. I was already erect from the excitement of getting dressed up. I was on the bed with my legs up as I gently held them apart revealing my nethers to her as she had demanded. The anticipation was killing me.

“Mistress please use me!” I cried as I looked at her longingly.

Her grin widened. “Oh, is my little pet anxious for attention?”

“Yes Mistress,” I replied.

She took a single finger and ran it along my shaft. “I suppose I could do something with you. It would be a shame to let your presentation go to waste. But first I want you to tell me how much you want me. Beg if you have to.”

“Mistress please use me to your desire. I would do anything to feel your touch upon me again.”

She only smiled and feigned interest looking about the room.

“Mistress please! I need you like we need water to survive.” I said.

She looked back at me and I could see a smile in her eyes. “Such a good little pet you are. You take directions very well.”

She reached down and squeezed my bottom playing with my lush cheeks. She quickly pulled her hands away then slapped my ass which stung sweetly. Her hands ran across my bottom and up to my stiff member. Gently she began stroking my cock. I let out a soft gasp as she stroked my hard cock faster.

I hadn’t touched myself in a while as per her orders. Her hand felt very good on my shaft. I squirmed beneath her hot touch. My balls felt so full already, I wanted release. I could feel wave after wave of pleasure wash over my body as she stroked my needy cock.

“Ah, Mistress I feel so close!”

Suddenly her hand released my cock leaving it cold and alone. The feeling was unbearable, I was so close and suddenly she stopped.

“Mistress please? Please may I cum?”

“We shall see,” she said as she placed her hand back on my cock.

As she stroked my cock she grabbed something from the bedside. She uncorked the container pouring the slippery liquid over my cock. She stroked faster as the slick liquid allowed her to move more freely. I moaned lewdly as her hand stroked my cock faster and faster.

“Mistress I’m getting close!”

“Cum for me my pet,” she said.

“Yes Mistress!” I cried out.

The sensation was too much for me to hold back and the pleasurable feeling welled up inside of me exploding outward. I shot my load all across my chest and all over my latex corset. A huge amount of seed had sprayed out of my cock, it surprised me. I gasped as she released my quickly softening cock.

“Now it’s your turn to please your Mistress.” She said as she wiped off her hand on a towel.

“Yes Mistress,” I smiled excited to do my part.


	3. Day 3 - Sensory Depravation

I beamed as I looked down at my sub. I had put him in a sensory deprivation mask, a corset, and arm and leg cuffs. He was on his back with his arms bound under his legs, and his legs were bound together. 

I had riled him up not telling him what my plans had been. Teasing, hinting at what it might be, but never really giving him the satisfaction of a full answer. I reached down and grasped onto his bottom as he jumped slightly.

Caressing him from his buttocks up his legs until I had his feet in my gloved hands. I reached over onto my dresser and grabbed a long rod with a feather on the end. I ran it down the center of his foot.

He jumped and wiggled beneath me. I could hear him laughing threw the mask as I continued to tickle his feet. I loved watching him shudder and twitch as I tickled him with the feather.

I continued until he was twisting and turning trying to pull away, then I pulled the feather away. I ran it down his leg and up to his chest. I dropped the feather on the bed and reached out grabbing his nipples. I gently squeezed them between my fingers rolling them between them. 

I could hear him making muffled noises, but the involuntary movements from the tickling had stopped. I looked down to see his flaccid member stiffen slightly at my presence upon his nipples.

I had set the mood of the room by lighting candles, specifically white ones. I smiled as these had a hidden purpose. I would drip wax on his bottom next.

I must say I do love this mask, as it makes everything more intense for him. After all seeing his responses to my teasing was the fun of it.


	4. Day 4 Spanking

She took my arms and bound them behind my back by locking the leather cuffs together. She grinned at me playfully as she took away my mobility.

"Bend over the bed," she said as she placed a hand on my head and gently assisted me.

My chest was on the bed and my bare rear faced out towards her enticingly. She took her hands and squeezed my lush rump. I felt the familiar feeling of her gloved hand rub against my bottom, I knew what this meant. I couldn't see what she was doing but the feeling of her hand smacking into my ass was unmistakable.

"Ah, Mistress!" I cried out in excitement.

She responded by bringing her hand down on my left cheek again, and then my right. They made pleasant slapping sounds as her palm collided with my rear. I let out a gasp as the stinging sensation aroused me.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" My Mistress said.

"Yes," I replied.

"Of course you are. You're such a slut for pain. Well, I have a surprise for you. I bought a new toy and we are going to test it out tonight."

I wanted to peek, but I didn't. Part of me wanted to enjoy the surprise. I felt my Mistresses hand disappear. The anticipation was killing me. I peeked backwards to see her with a moderate sized black wooden and leather paddle. I caught her gaze, she shot me a mischievous look. She reared back and the paddle came down firmly on my ass stinging far better than her hand. I gasped and turned my head back to the front, this was good and I craved more.

"Oh, you like that?" She said.

"Yes, Mistress."

I felt the paddle collide again and again with my rear, each time leaving a strong stinging feeling behind. I loved every second of this. I could feel myself begin to get erect from her paddling. She slapped my ass with the wooden paddle again and again until I felt like I was melting.

"I can see you are quite enjoying yourself," She said. "You know if you had been a bad boy I wouldn't know how to punish you. It's a good thing my pet is such a good pet, isn't he? That way I can give you all the rewards you deserve."

"Mistress is to kind," I gasped.

"Yes well let's see where this kindness takes us now that we've had a little foreplay."


	5. Day 5 Sadism/Masochism

“You’ve been a naughty boy,” My Mistress said with a glean in her eyes.

I watched her intently as she took the riding crop and slapped it rhythmically against the palm of her gloved hand. 

“Bend over the bed,” she said.

“Yes Mistress,” I responded.

I bent over the bed, but glanced behind me at my beautiful Mistress. She grinned as she took her hand and caressed my bottom. She squeezed it firmly between her fingers. Pulling her hand back she brought it back down with a loud slap on my rear. I gasped excitedly. I always loved it when we did impact play, as she did as well. She quickly struck my left cheek then my right slapping them roughly. The firm stinging began to flow across my buttocks. I let out a quiet moan of pleasure as she slapped my ass repeatedly.

“You’re really enjoying this, no surprise there.” She said before stopping her assault. “I think it’s time to move onto the implement I intended.”

She took the riding crop into her dominant hand and swung it towards my waiting bottom. The riding crop slammed against my ass hitting both cheeks at once. It stung stronger and differently than her hands. I gripped onto the bed, my rod getting excited in the process. She began to strike me one after the other, moving the crop around slightly to get all areas of my butt.

“Looks like someone’s getting as excited as I am. It always turns me on to spank your enticing bottom,” she said. “Speaking of your nice plump rear it’s starting to get a nice shade to it. You are pleasing your Mistress.”

“I’m glad to please my Mistress!” I said as she continued spanking me.

My cock hardened to full erectness as she struck me faster and faster. I gasped lost in the pain and pleasure. I was loving every second of her riding crop on my ass. I could feel my body begin to heat up in response to both the beating and my arousal. My rear felt hot and tender as she continued to smack it roughly.

“I’m all riled up seeing you like this,” she said. “I think it’s time we move onto the next part of our session.”

“Oh, yes Mistress.” I said excitedly.


	6. Corset, Cock Worship

Master laced up my corset. He pulled it snug on my body and tied it off.

"Now that my Pet is all dressed up for the occasion let's start," he said.

I felt sexy in my latex leggings, gloves, and corset. Master looked sexy in his matching latex gloves, leggings, and corset as well. He turned me around so I was facing towards him. Master placed his hands on my shoulders and firmly pushed down. I followed his lead and kneeled down before him.

Master took his hands off of me and began to stroke his soft cock before me. I squirmed slightly at my seat, excited at what my Master had planned. It was enticing to see him stroke his quickly hardening member. As his member stiffened it drew closer to my face. I began to breathe heavy as my arousal increased.

He grew to full erectness. "Worship my cock Pet."

I grinned excitedly at my task. "Yes, Master."

I began to kiss his the head of his hard cock and lick the tip. I kissed along the shaft.

"Master's cock is so beautiful," I said. "I'm honored to get to worship it."

I licked down his length then back up again teasing his cock gingerly. Slowly I kissed down his shaft until I got to his balls which I proceeded to kiss. I licked from his balls up to his shaft and back to the tip kissing it as if wrapping a present with my juices.

"Master I feel so lucky to lay my lips on such a divine member. I love using my mouth on it." I said as I went back to kissing on his cock.

"I have such a good pet. Now let us move onto your next task." He said.

I glanced up to my Master and saw a grin on his face. The lack of knowing what was going to happen next excited me greatly.


	7. Day 7 - Incest

I couldn't believe what I was about to do. I had unexpectedly run into my brother at a fetish club. It was awkward we were practically dressed in matching outfits. I had no idea he was into this kind of stuff as well.

"Are you sure this is okay Lyra?" Xavien said.

"No one will find out," I said slightly nervously.

I had done stuff in the back room of the club before, and never gotten in trouble. I'd never done it with my brother before though.

I looked about the dark room with dim purple lights. I grabbed him by his gloved hand and led him over to the couch. My heart was beating fast and my pussy was wet. I was excited and I wanted him.

"Lay down on the couch," I said guiding him up to it.

I looked at him as he laid on the couch, his cock was already half mast. "Excited?"

"A bit," He said as he laid down on the couch. "And a bit nervous. You know people will find this strange if they find out what we're doing."

I smiled. "Well, they don't have to know."

I kneeled around his legs and grasped onto his cock. I began to stroke it gently urging Xavien's rod to full length. When I was satisfied with the result I leaned over and wrapped my mouth around my brother's cock. Xavien let out a soft moan as I went from the tip to the base in one quick stroke. My eyes watered a bit in my over-eagerness, I pulled back a bit and began to bob my head rhythmically.

"Ah, Lyra." He gasped.

I felt a gloved hand reach down and begin fondling my breast, soon his other hand joined in massaging my other breast.

"You're so hot Lyra. I want to put it inside your pussy." He whispered.

I slid my mouth off his needy cock and smiled at my brother. "I want you inside of me too. I can't wait any longer."

I straddled him moving my sex above his. I grabbed onto his hard cock and guided it to my slick entrance. I felt the tip of his head begin to part my wet lips as I lowered myself onto of Xavien.

"Ahh, Lyra!" He hissed as he squeezed my hips and I lowered myself further onto his cock.

I let out a moan as I took him to the hilt. I felt very full and hot around his hard cock. I began to thrust myself up and down on top of my brother's excited member. His hands trailed across my wide hips and down my legs. His own hips began to move in time with my movements.

"Oh yes Xavien, fuck me harder, fuck your sister harder." I cried out as I rocked my hips more quickly.

"Lyra, sister." He said.

My body felt hot all over and I felt my pussy tighten around Xavien's hard cock. I let out a roaring moan as I climaxed while riding his cock. I continued to cum as we fucked each other silly. His hard cock went in and out of my pussy faster and faster until he grabbed my hips and slammed me down on his cock.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming inside you Lyra." Xavien called.

I felt his cock twitch inside of me and I felt his hot see pour out within me. I let out a moan as I felt even more full. I laid down atop my brother and he held me. We breathed heavily after our lovemaking session.

"That was amazing, I want more," I said.

"I agree, that was hot," Xavien replied.

We looked at each other and I leaned in and we kissed. Our tongues slid into each other's mouths gently caressing each other. I knew this was just the beginning of a new great relationship.


	8. Day 8 - Fisting

Mistress had already done the prep work of stretching my hole. My cock was hard with excitement, pre dripped from the tip. She had me with my legs spread apart on the bed.

"I believe you're ready," she said.

I merely smiled at her, too excited and anxious to choose any words to say. She kneeled before me so she had easy access to my rear. She took a bottle of lube off her nightstand and began lubing up her right fist and gloved arm. She also poured lube over my erect cock. I was excited about whatever it was she had planned. She closed the fingers of her right hand together to form a pointed shape. I felt her fingers at my needy entrance, I wanted her inside of me.

I wished I could see what she was doing, I knew it would excite me even more. Her fingers began to slide into my loosened hole. I gasped at the intense feeling as more and more of her hand slid inside of me. My hole opened up as her knuckles crested my hole. It felt so big inside of me, I let out a moan as her knuckles began to slide inside of me. I felt myself opening up wider and deeper as her fist slid deeper inside of me. I felt the widest part of her fist pass as my hole tired to close as much as it could behind it.

I groaned and my cock twitched as the rest of her fist slid inside of me. She began to slide her arm into my depths. I was so excited I wanted to touch myself, but I knew Mistress had her own plans. My cock had to be lubed up for a reason. I could feel her arm getting wider the more she inserted into me. Suddenly her entry stopped and I looked down to see what she was doing.

She lifted her other hand and began stroking my slick cock. She began to slowly move her arm out and then in my greedy hole. I moaned lewdly as my Mistress fisted me while stroking my cock.

"Enjoying yourself?" She inquired with a grin.

"Yes, Mistress," I said.

She began to quicken the pace she inserted and pulled out her gloved arm from deep within me. Each thrust felt amazing as her fist rubbed on my prostate. More pre dripped from the tip of my cock as she fisted me and stroked my hard member. The pleasure was immense and I didn't want it to stop, it felt so good. She began to quicken the speed she stroked my cock. I let out another moan as the pleasure heightened. I felt a warm pleasurable feeling welling up inside me. I knew what was to come if she continued.

"Mistress I'm getting close!"

"Cum for me my pet," she said.

Knowing I could get release pushed me over the edge and I cried out as my seed exploded forth from my cock all over my latex corset. I could feel my Mistress begin to pull her fist out of my ass. She released my cock as well. Her fist popped out of my loose hole which gaped from the aftermath of out fun.


	9. Day 9 - Bondage

Mistress had dressed me up, but this time she added cuffs to my wrists and ankles. 

“Open your mouth,” she said as she held a ball-gag between her hands.

I opened my mouth and she placed the red ball into it. She fastened the ball-gag behind my head. Our fingers intertwined as she led me to the bed.

“Lay down on your back,” She said.

I climbed up on the bed and laid down on my back. She grabbed onto my right leg and locked the cuff to the restraints under the bed. She proceeded to walk about the bed counter clockwise and lock up each of my limbs. She walked back around to the foot of the bed and looked at me.

“Comfy?” She giggled.

“Mmmfp.” The ball-gag muffled my words.

“See if you can move,” she said.

I struggled against my bonds unable to move to far in any direction. My Mistress smiled at my futile attempts to move. 

“Good, good, my Pet. I have you exactly where I want you.” She grinned.

She climbed up on the bed and got between my spread legs. With one of her gloved hand she reached out and caressed my cock. The feel of the latex on my cock excited me. She reached to her nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube which sat there. She poured it on my cock and began to rub it down. Her hand glided across my cock stroking it vigorously. My member hardened at her touch quickly becoming erect to full length. 

I squirmed and strained against my bonds as her pace quickened and my sensitive member was stroked repeatedly. The feeling was beginning to get so intense and I knew I would be getting close soon. I closed my eyes as my pleasure rose welling up inside of me.

Suddenly it stopped, her hand released my cock. I opened my eyes and made a sound behind my ball-gag as I looked at her. 

She had a devious smile on her face. “Not yet my pet. It’s going to be a long night for you filled with much pleasure.”


	10. Day 10 - Waxplay

I had my sexy outfit on that my Mistress had got for me. She had placed cuffs on my wrists and ankles.

Mistress smiled at me and ran a hand down my cheek. "Alright my pet, now its time for you to get on the bed."

I grinned, excited for whatever it was she had planned. I got up on the bed and laid down on my back. Mistress went around the bed and locked the restraints to my cuffs one at a time. With the locking of each cuff, I gave a bit of my freedom away. It was an exhilarating feeling.

"There, now my precious pet is secure and safe." She said. "It's time for a bit of a game."

She walked over to her dresser and picked up a long white candle that was unlit. She dipped the wick into a nearby lit candle, lighting it up. The room was silent other than the hissing of the candles. I was curious why she needed a candle. Mistress walked over to me placing a gloved hand on my hip. she rolled my leg to the inside revealing my right buttock. She places her free hand on my bottom and squeezed it firmly. 

"Ready for some wax play?" Mistress said.

My eyes lit up, we hadn't done it before, but Mistress knew I had wanted to. "Yes!"

She turned the candle diagonally allowing the wax which was pooling at the top to drip down onto my waiting nude rear. I gasped at the hot sensation that hit my bare flesh. First one drip then two, the stinging heat aroused me and I squirmed underneath it.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Mistress said.

"Yes!" I called out.

Mistress's smile widened and she allowed more wax to drip on my butt. I gasped as the hot stinging caressed my ass. Wax began to pile up on my exposed bottom. each droplet felt like a hot stinging kiss which quickly dispersed. My member stiffened as more and more wax was dripped onto my rear. I closed my eyes enjoying the hot sting of the wax wherever it landed on my rear. 

"There, now your bottom is covered in a beautiful layer of white wax." Mistress said. "Now that foreplay is over we can move onto more interesting experiences."


	11. Day 11 - Crossdressing

"Are you excited?" Mistress said as she held the bag in one finger.

"Yes," I said.

She poured the contents of the bag out on the bed. Black latex clothing spilled out onto the dark gray and red bedding. I fiddled with my fingers, excited to see exactly what she had bought for me. She retrieved my standard latex opera gloves and corset laying them neatly next to the rest of the clothing.

"Now my pet, it's time to play dress up!" She said excitedly.

I smiled as she picked up a latex bra. "Come here."

I walked over to her and stood before my Mistress. She held up the bra waiting for me to put my arms threw. I did so and she walked around behind me bucking each snap. It was snug, but not too tight, it fit me well. She walked back in front of me holding a matching pleated skirt.

She handed it to me. "Slip it on."

I took the skirt which clung between my fingers and stepped into it. I began to slide it up my legs until it got to my plump rear. I had some trouble as I squeezed into it tugging on the skirt as it ungracefully slid over my rump. After it was over the thickest part of my bottom it slid easily into place. Mistress already had the next piece of clothing I was going to wear, my corset. She wrapped it around my waist and buckled the front then went around back. I could feel her tightening the corset snugly around my frame.

When she came back around she was holding my familiar opera gloves. "Let's get you into these next."

She carefully rolled the glove like you would a sock and held it out for me. I slid my hand inside wiggling it until the glove seemed set on my body. She unrolled the glove up my arm until it was all the way on. Mistress moved to the next glove and we did the same procedure.

"There, almost all the way dressed," she said. "Now you just need these!"

She picked up two black latex thigh high boots which would complete my outfit. She set one down and unzipped the one she held.

"Sit on the bed and I'll help get you into these." She said.

"Yes Mistress," I grinned, excited about all of it.

She slid the boot over my foot and pushed so my heel slid inside. Wrapping the rest of the boot around my leg she zipped it up slowly. She grabbed the other boot unzipping that one too, I lifted up my other foot and she slid it on. Mistress adjusted the latex and then zipped up the second boot.

I had cross-dressed for Mistress before, we both loved it. Today was special though, she had bought me practically an entirely new outfit. I stood up and checked myself out, catching Mistresses gaze in the process. She had a smile on her face as her hand rested on her chin and she appreciated her handiwork.

"You look absolutely stunning," She said finally.

"Thank you, Mistress, you are too kind."

"Now that you're dressed for the occasion let's move on to it." She said.

I was excited to see what Mistress had in store for me tonight.


	12. Day 12 - Rimming

"Now that you're dressed for the occasion we can start, my pet," Mistress said to me. "Get on the bed, face down ass up."

"Yes Mistress," I said quickly climbing up on the bed.

I got into the position and awaited what was to happen next. I had no idea what was in store for me today. Mistress climbed up on the bed next to me. She straddled my head and leaned over my body. Grabbing my ass cheeks she spread them. I could feel her hot breath on my rear. Suddenly I felt a hot wet sensation on my hole.

I gasped as she prodded my sensitive area with her tongue. My member stiffened as she licked circles around my hole. Mistress's tongue prodded my entrance, the tip slipping inside. Her hand reached around my side and grasped onto my quickly hardening member.

Mistress began to stroke it gingerly as she moved her tongue about inside of me. I sighed pleasurably as my cock was stroked and my asshole licked. She slid her tongue out sliding it around my hole again before sticking it back inside of me. Her teasing was really arousing me up and I wanted more.

She continued prodding my hole with her tongue as she stroked me, her other hand squeezing my right cheek. I moaned and shifted slightly as my need rose. I could feel her tongue slide out and leave my hole.

"Do you want more?" She asked.

"Please!" I replied.

"Good because I'm not done yet," Mistress said.


	13. Day 13 - Gag

Mistress had dressed me up as per usual. She was adding cuffs to me as I watched her.

"Now for the finishing touch," she said.

She took a red ball gag off the dresser and held it in front of me.

"Open your mouth," she said holding the ball gag enticingly.

I opened my mouth and she placed the red ball inside. She took the black leather strap and wrapped it around the back of my head locking it into place with the belt.

"I'm going to see how much noise that gag can muffle tonight. Now get on the bed, on your back."

I proceeded to hop up onto the plush bed and lay on my back in the center of it. She walked around the bed grabbing the straps which hung out from beneath it and locked my cuffs in a spread eagle position. She grinned as she gazed down at my form. Mistress crawled up onto the bed between my legs. She grabbed my flaccid member and began to lick it.

The feeling of her hot wet tongue on my shaft was pleasurable. She licked from the base to the tip and then inserted it into her mouth. I let out a muffled moan as my member quickly hardened at he teasing. She began to bob her head up and down while stroking the bottom of my shaft with her hand. I quickly grew to full erectness.

Mistress slid her mouth off my cock, but continued stroking it with her hand. "Now we get to the fun part."


	14. Day 14 - Distention

Master had fisted me to warm me up for what we were about to do. He had a magically enhanced cockring which made his cock double in size. I was excited, I had butterflies in my stomach. I looked behind me as Master lubed up his monster cock. It was massive at its full length.

"Are you ready?" Master inquired.

I paused for a moment as I looked at him. "Yes," I said.

I felt the tip of his cock press against my waiting hole. As he pressed the head inside of me I felt myself stretching to accommodate his magically enhanced member. As the head popped in I gasped at the sudden girth inside me. Slowly he slid more and more of his cock into my waiting and willing ass. My own cock began to stiffen as his member pushed past my prostate rubbing it vigorously. Feeling full was an understatement as more and more of his cock was fed inside me.

"You're so eager to please," Master said.

"Yes," I responded lost in the pleasure.

His cock stretched me out as it slid further inside my hole. I thought the length of his cock was never going to end as more slid inside of me distending my stomach. Soon I felt his groin collide with my ass as the last of his member went inside. My member was fully hard now at the excitement of having so much cock inside my greedy hole.

"You've taken all of it without a problem. Now for the fun bit." Master said.

I gasped as Master began to slide his massive cock out of my hole. The way he stretched me out felt amazing. He began to do slow long strokes. With each stroke, his fat cock stroked and battered my prostate pleasingly. Pre began to leak out of my cock as he fucked me. The massive bulge in my belly moved slowly in time with his movements. I'd never felt so full before in my life. Slowly he began to pick up the pace. His strokes became faster and shorter as his need rose. I began to moan with each thrust. I was so horny I wanted to touch myself.

"Master, may I please touch myself?" I asked.

"Not yet my Pet," he said.

I whined, but continued to enjoy the intense fucking. He gripped onto my ass and slammed into me with each thrust.

"Oh, yes Master!" I cried out.

His thrusts rocked my body with each stroke. More and more pre spilled out of my erect cock. I was running like a fountain. He squeezed my lush rump firmly as he fucked me senseless. His massive cock sliding in and out of my hole repeatedly.

"Okay my pet, you can touch yourself," He said.

Instantly I reached down and began to stroke my hard cock. The sensation was too much. Getting fucked so deeply and stroking my cock pushed me over the edge. I cried out as a wave of pleasure washed over my body. My seed exploded forth from my cock coating the bedding. Master slammed his cock in me and I felt a flood of seed spill fourth withing me distending my stomach further. I suppose the magical cockring enhanced the amount of cum he unloaded inside me as well.

"Ah, Master I feel so full," I said.

"Good, my Pet. I love seeing you like this."

I grinned, I loved it too. Being stretched to my limits was exciting and exhilarating for me. Being filled with his massive load only made me hotter.


	15. Day 15 - Overstimulation

Mistress cuffed my hands together. "Now that you're ready, get on the bed."

I climbed up onto the bed and sat in the center of it. Mistress hopped up onto the bed and scooted close to me. She hooked a finger under the chains between my cuffs.

"Now what to do with my Pet," She grinned at me teasingly. "Let's play with you a bit before I get to what I have in store for you."

"Yes, Mistress," I replied.

Mistress released my chain and reached over to her nightstand. She grabbed the lube off of it and uncapped it. She poured a generous amount onto her gloved hands. She set the lube back where it belonged. Reaching over to me she grasped onto my soft member. Mistresses hands began to glide along the length of my shaft pleasingly. My body responded and my cock began to stiffen at her touch. Playfully she stroked my cock guiding it to full erectness.

She seemed satisfied with the result she was getting. Mistress continued using her hands to stroke my hard cock. Her slick hands lubed up my cock with each stroke. It felt very pleasurable. I leaned back slightly, relaxing at the tenderness of her touch. She began to stroke my cock faster, focusing more on the head. I could feel myself edging closer to a peak in my pleasure. She increased the firmness of her grip as she quickly played with my cock.

As my pleasure heightened Mistress released my cock suddenly. I looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"Not yet my Pet, there's more in store for you. I have a fun toy for us to use next." She said.

She leaned over to her dresser and opened the top drawer. A device which I had never seen before was in her hand. It was a long wand-like object with a clear cap on the end that had a long sleeve attached to the cap.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a magically enhanced toy with an attachment, just for you." She grabbed the lube and poured it into the sleeve.

She held it by the wand and took the sleeve placing it over my cock. It felt good as it slid down, it's textured inside was pleasing as it rubbed over my cock. She muttered something under her breath and suddenly the device began to vibrate strongly. I gasped in surprise and pleasure as she began running the sleeve up and down my cock. The pleasure was immense as the sleeve and wand-like device vibrated strongly. She moved it slowly up and down my shaft.

I felt so sensitive as Mistress used this new toy on me. I thought my pleasure had peaked before, but now it was immense. I could feel the hot pleasurable feeling welling up inside me as she quickened the pace at which she stroked my cock.

"Mistress I'm getting close," I said.

"Good my Pet, I want you to cum for me." She said.

I felt the pleasurable feeling come to a peak as my seed exploded forth from my cock. I let out a moan as my seed spurted out of the tip of my cock all over my cuffs and corset. The pleasure didn't stop though, Mistress continued stroking my cock with the device.

I began to jerk and twitch as my over sensitive cock was stimulated further.

"Mistress!" I cried out.

She grinned as she continued to stroke my cock sending a shiver down my spine. I moaned as the pleasure was too much for me to comprehend and I continued to shudder and shake. I felt like I was melting with pleasure as she continued her onslaught against my cock. Suddenly the vibrating stopped and she slid the sleeve off my cock.

"How was that?" She said

"Amazing," I gasped as I collapsed backwards onto the bed.


	16. Day 16 - Nipple Play

"Now you can't get away," Mistress laughed in jest.

Not that I'd want to get away from her anyway, but she'd finished cuffing me to the bed-frame. Mistress reached in her dresser and pulled something out of it before closing it again. She climbed up onto the bed next to me. Seating herself on her bottom, she scooted up next to me.

"Are you comfortable?" She inquired.

"Yes Mistress," I said.

"Good," she responded. "You look ready for some fun."

She reached down with her hand that wasn't holding something and grasped onto my sensitive nipple. I gasped as she squeezed on my sensitive bud and rolled it between her fingers. Pleasurable jolts of sensation battered my chest. My nipple hardened at her touch.

Mistress opened her other hand revealing a pair of nipple clamps. She took one and opened the clap placing it around my nipple. When the clamp closed on my nipple I let out a moan. The clamp squeezed on my sensitive bud firmly teasing it.

She released the clamp allowing it to stand up on its own accord. She trailed her hand across my chest moving towards my other nipple. She grasped onto it and rolled the soft nub between her fingers. My nipple quickly hardened between them. She squeezed and pinched my sensitive nipple to her delight. My cock began to harden at the pleasurable sensations radiating through my body. The more she teased my nipple the harder my cock got until it was fully erect.

She took her free hand and placed it on my cock. Gingerly she began to stroke it.

"Ahh, Mistress," I whispered.

"Yes, my Pet?" She said as she gazed at me.

"This feels really good," I replied.

She leaned in and placed her mouth around my nipple. The warm wet orifice enveloped my nipple. Her hot wet tongue flicked my sensitive nub as she sucked on it. I gasped as her hot mouth worked my nipple sending waves of pleasure through my body. I was excited as she played with my nipples sending pleasurable sensation after the next over my body. While I was immersed in the pleasure I was receiving I almost didn't notice her moving her hand.

Suddenly a flood of sensation ran into my other nipple as the clamp was released. I moaned and squirmed as the powerful sensation flooded my body. She lifted her head up slowly releasing my nipple from her mouth.

"Now that you're all excited we can move on to the next step."


	17. Day 17 - Collaring

"Today is a special day," Mistress said as she walked over to her chest in front of the bed.

I was all dressed up, but as per usual I had no idea what we were doing.

"Are you excited to learn why today is special my Pet?" She inquired.

"Yes, very," I said.

She paced the room walking back over to the chest. She stopped in front of it and opened it. Mistress pulled out a leather strap which I quickly realized was a collar. There was a shiny metal tag on the loop in the front. I felt a sudden rush of excitement run through my body. She was going to collar me today.

I had already agreed to submit to her and was waiting for her to agree to it being a permanent thing. That is what this meant, she was accepting me as her permanent sub. I smiled unable to contain my excitement.

Mistress turned and looked at me with a grin. "I had it specially made for you. The black leather and a unique tag."

She turned it towards me and walked over to me so I could see it. The tag said "PET" with a heart below it. I couldn't help but feel super excited and special. This is what I had wanted since I told Mistress I was open to it. She held the collar between both hands and held it out to me. I leaned over and she wrapped the collar snugly around my neck and clasped the buckle behind it. She straightened it on my neck so the tag hung in the center.

I smiled at her and she smiled back. "How does it feel to finally be collared by your Mistress?" She said between a grin.

"Excellent," I said.

I was excited to see where the rest of the night went.


End file.
